Agoraphobie - Un chapitre de notre vie
by Ky or Kyoko
Summary: Sasuke avait été agoraphobe. Longtemps, très longtemps. Mais maintenant, tout allait pour le mieux. (Un OS qui peut se lire seul, sans avoir lu Agoraphobie avant).


Bonjour à tous !

Alors me voilà, avec un chapitre de vie de mon Naruto et mon Sasuke chéris, ceux que j'aime et que j'adore plus que tout. Je leur en ai fais baver, à eux deux !

J'ai écris ce petit chapitre spécialement pour _BakaNyu_, une lectrice qui m'a supportée tout au long d'_Agoraphobie_ (et franchement, c'était pas gagné, de me supporter si longtemps quoi) et après quelques mois, voilà ! Je vous la mets aussi (parce que je suis une très grosse flemmarde et que j'ai jamais eu le courage de la mettre !).

Bref, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira, c'est juste pour vous montrer que je ne suis pas horrible et que, dans ma tête, nos chouchous vivent heureux malgré tout ce qui s'est passé !

Biz à vous tous, et merci pour ceux qui m'ont suivie et qui me suivent toujours !

Ky' !

* * *

**Agoraphobie.**

**Un chapitre de notre vie :**

* * *

_Il demanda alors timidement :_

_- Je peux... t'embrasser, encore ?_

_ Et le sourire du blond s'étira un peu plus. Il chuchota :_

_- Tu peux le faire autant que tu veux, Sas'ke..._

_- Je..._

_ Naruto ouvrit les yeux et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux noirs du brun. Il répéta une nouvelle fois :_

_- Je t'aime... il hésita avant de continuer : Tu es pour moi... la plus importante des personnes – il ne trouvait pas ses mots – te voir mal me fait du mal. Si tu ne vas pas bien, je ne vais pas bien. C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec moi, Sas'ke, parce que pour toi, je ferais tout._

* * *

Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire en se souvenant de la première déclaration de Naruto. Elle datait d'un peu plus de quatre ans, maintenant. Quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il s'en était passé, des choses. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses. Un nombre incalculable de choses. Son enlèvement, son viol, l'adultère de Naruto, lui qui embrasse Shikamaru, Konan et Itachi qui se emménagent ensemble, Shikamaru qui se remettait avec Temari, lui qui devenait le parrain d'un petit garçon répondant au prénom de Kyosuke, lui et Naruto qui emménageaient ensemble. Non, vraiment. Il s'était passé énormément de choses. Et dire que maintenant, il ne faisait plus aucune crise.

La musique retentit dans leur petit appartement et Sasuke esquissa un sourire. Deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille et des lèvres bécotèrent son cou. Il lâcha la tomate qu'il était en train de découper et essuya rapidement ses mains sur le torchon qui était sur le petit plan de travail. Ça arrivait souvent à Naruto de mettre de la musique, juste pour qu'ils dansent tous les deux. Bizarrement, Naruto avait beaucoup apprécié leur première sortie en boîte... Et surtout comment Sasuke s'était déhanché contre lui. Les mains glissèrent lentement jusqu'aux hanches et la langue vint rejoindre lentement la peau déjà légèrement rougie.

- Viens danser avec moi...

- Naruto.

- S'il-te-plaît...

La voix était suppliante et Sasuke ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Surtout en sentant lentement le bassin de son petit ami bouger. Lentement, ils entamèrent une danse lascive, là, dans leur cuisine. Les doigts de Naruto s'accrochant aux hanches fines de Sasuke. Les doigts de Sasuke remontant peu à peu sur la nuque de Naruto pour s'accrocher aux cheveux beaucoup plus long que lorsqu'il avait dix-huit ans. Et au bout d'un moment, Naruto laissa un rire lui échapper, en même temps que Sasuke. Leur regard se croisant et, toujours riant, ils se rendirent dans leur chambre, laissant, peu à peu, une traînée de vêtements derrière eux.

* * *

Essoufflé, Sasuke ne quitta pas le plafond du regard alors qu'à ses côtés, Naruto semblait se perdre dans la contemplation de son corps. Doucement, les doigts de Naruto vinrent caresser le torse nu de son petit ami et il posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule droite. Sasuke frémit, laissa échapper un léger rire.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? interrogea Naruto, s'appuyant sur son coude pour pouvoir mieux l'observer.

Les yeux noirs rencontrèrent les yeux bleus remplis d'incompréhension et Sasuke sourit.

- Je suis heureux.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Naruto le fit se redresser. Sasuke embrassa l'autre avec une tendresse dont ils faisaient rarement preuve. Les baisers étaient rarement tendres. Ils étaient moqueurs, amoureux, fougueux, sauvages... mais pas tendres. Pas si tendres. Le baiser dura plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait du et, à bout de souffle, Sasuke se recula.

- Tu devrais me montrer que tu es heureux un peu plus souvent, Sas'ke.

Sasuke leva les yeux au plafond et Naruto éclata un doux rire. Lentement, le regard noir coula sur le corps bronzé de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Le ton moqueur de Naruto le fit faire la moue. Naruto laissa son rire s'échapper de ses lèvres un peu plus fort. Il captura ses lèvres avec douceur et, petit à petit, les lèvres descendirent sur la mâchoire, dans le cou, sur le torse et... Sasuke s'enfonça dans le matelas.

- Naruto... ?

- Mh ?

Lentement, les lèvres de Naruto remontaient sur l'une des deux épaules.

- Un jour... tu me... mh.

Oh, que c'était gênant.

- Tu sais.

Naruto s'était arrêté et le regardait maintenant, un sourcil arqué, sans comprendre vraiment de quoi Sasuke parlait.

- Non, non, je sais pas.

Sasuke soupira fortement et rabattit son bras sur son visage qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Ça faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il y pensait, et jamais il n'avait jamais osé le demander. Ses joues chauffèrent encore plus quand Naruto commença à s'inquiéter vraiment :

- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? T'as eu mal ? C'était pas bien ? Tu...

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, souffla-t-il entre ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, les deux regards se défiant presque. Sasuke craqua le premier, détourna le regard vers le réveil et lâcha sans articuler vraiment :

- Est-ce qu'un jour tu me laisseras te prendre ?

Il soupira de soulagement. C'était sorti. Enfin. Il n'osa pas regarder Naruto avant de longues secondes. En fait, il ne regarda pas Naruto du tout jusqu'à qu'une langue taquine vint léchouiller le lobe de son oreille. Il gémit, se cambra.

- Tu en as envie, Sasu-chan ?

Un gémissement lui répondit. Naruto eut un léger sourire pervers. Ils n'avaient jamais échanger leur place au sein de leur couple, sexuellement parlant. Ça se faisait naturellement. Ça venait comme ça. Mais si Sasuke en avait envie... ça pouvait facilement s'arranger. C'est pas comme si ça allait être sa première fois. Ça allait être tout comme, mais pas vraiment en même temps.

- Si t'es sage.

- Q... Quoi ?

Naruto se redressa d'un coup, laissant Sasuke pantelant et légèrement perdu dans les débuts du plaisir.

- Allez ! Grouille toi, on va être en retard chez ton frère.

- Q... Mais ! Naruto !

Naruto éclata de rire en prenant quelques affaires dans le tiroir de la commode et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Tu peux me rejoindre sous la douche, si tu veux.

Naruto partit en riant et, moins de trois secondes après, Sasuke le rejoignait en grognant.

* * *

Kyosuke était un enfant d'à peine sept mois, mais vraiment très souriant. Il souriait tout le temps, à tout le monde. Et habituellement, Sasuke adorait prendre Kyosuke dans ses bras, jouer avec lui, faire des grimaces pour le faire rire mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui Sasuke n'avait qu'une seule et unique chose en tête : Naruto. Naruto et ses sourires en coin. Naruto et ses haussements de sourcils qui voulaient tout dire. Naruto et sa bouche entrouverte. Naruto et ses doigts qui le frôlaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Sasuke s'isole dans la cuisine un petit moment, laissant Konan, Itachi et Naruto avec Kyosuke dans le salon. Il se pencha pour voir si tout allait bien et que personne ne pourrait le voir avant de s'appuyer sur le frigo. Il allait mourir.

- Ça va, Sasuke ?

Sasuke releva le visage vers son aîné qui semblait inquiet.

- Oui oui, ça va.

- T'es sûr ? T'es vraiment pas comme d'habitude ? Vous vous êtes disputés Naruto et toi ou... ?

- Non. C'est... écoute Itachi, j'ai plus dix-sept ans, tu sais ?

- Tu es toujours mon petit frère ! se vexa presque l'autre.

- Oui, mais du point de vue sexuel, je suis persuadé que j'en connais vachement plus que toi.

Le regard moqueur du cadet fit presque rougir l'aîné. Presque. Itachi ne rougissait pas comme ça, quand même. Le plus grand des deux soupira fortement et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Mais moi, je connais l'horreur que représente une femme enceinte ! Tu ne pourras pas me battre sur ce point là.

- Itachi, je suis gay. Je connaîtrais _jamais_ ça.

- Ouais et...

Le visage d'Itachi perdit son sourire alors que Sasuke observait Naruto jouait avec Kyosuke.

- Sasuke...

- Oui ?

- Et ça, ça te manquera pas ?

- De quoi ça ?

Itachi montra son fils d'un signe de tête et le sourire de Sasuke se fana peu à peu. Est-ce que ne pas avoir d'enfant allait lui manquer ? Quand il avait eu quinze ans, il s'était déjà mis en tête qu'il n'aurait pas d'enfants, pas de copines, pas de femmes, pas de maison à lui. Tout ça, il se l'était mis en tête. Mais depuis que Naruto était revenu dans sa vie...

- Je sais pas, avoua-t-il après un certain temps de silence. Au pire, je comblerais mon manque de paternité avec Kyosuke ! Et les prochains qui viendront ensuite.

Itachi ne sourit pas, contrairement à son frère.

- Itachi, laisse tomber, d'accord ? Je me suis fait à l'idée de ne pas avoir d'enfant. J'ai Naruto, et c'est suffisant.

- D'accord.

Itachi ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère avant de quitter la cuisine pour rejoindre sa fiancée et son beau-frère, laissant Sasuke seul dans la cuisine.

* * *

Sasuke se cambra, gémissant sous les tortures de son petit ami.

- Tu as été sage, aujourd'hui... Sasu-chan.

La voix de Naruto était tellement dominatrice qu'il en frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

- Et comme tu as été sage, tu as le droit d'avoir une récompense.

Naruto léchait en même temps la clavicule du brun.

- Ça te dit ? J'en ai vraiment très...

Lentement, les lèvres de Naruto remontèrent.

- … très...

Elles jouèrent avec le lobe d'une des oreilles.

- … très envie que tu viennes en moi.

- Oh bordel Naruto.

Sasuke échangea leur place en un seul coup de rein et il observa son petit ami qui lui souriait, les yeux brillants de désir.

- Fais moi l'amour, Sas'ke.

- Putain Naruto...

Naruto sourit devant le gémissement de l'autre, se redressa pour emprisonner les lèvres. Cette nuit-là, Naruto comprit ce que Sasuke ressentait. C'était encore plus fort, encore meilleur. C'était bon, c'était délicieux. Cette nuit-là, comme la première nuit où ils firent l'amour, l'un s'abandonna totalement à l'autre, et l'autre fit en sorte que l'autre s'abandonne totalement.


End file.
